


【润旭】暗涌（七）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom, 强制 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 预警：父子（微旭），肉/沫，sao/话，慎入……
Relationships: 微旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【润旭】暗涌（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：父子（微旭），肉/沫，sao/话，慎入……

【润旭】暗 涌（七）

预警：父子（微旭），肉/沫，sao/话，慎入……

天色将明，窗外的霭色渐渐散去，一缕微光照在朦胧的青纱帐上，将一只玉白伸出帐外的手腕照的纤毫毕现，连肘底一颗细小的红痣也照的清清楚楚，然而如羊脂玉般细腻的肌肤上，却横亘着几道青青紫紫的瘀痕，看起来煞是可怜。

随着帐中嗯的一声，有人醒来，里头窸窸窣窣似有翻动的声音，然而下一刻那只手骤然抓紧了帐帷，一个嘶哑的声音正哀哀叫道：“不，不要了……唔……”甫一开口，便似被人封住，水声啧啧，越发透出让人耳/红心/热的声音。

接着那床铺频频震/颤，激得纱幔抖/抖/簌/簌，连那只手再也抓不住什么，又缩了回去，兴许是动/作太大，一条纤细的小腿又从帐中伸/出，只是旋即被一只粗长的胳膊擢住曲起，那青筋蜿蜒的手捏住伶仃不足一环的脚踝，愈发朝着腿根折/去，使得里头隐约传来两声啜泣。

日光粼粼，渐渐从窗沿上移至窗下的小榻，帐中的动静也渐渐的止歇，一个魁梧的男人从帐中出来，颇有得色的坐在铺设着皱巴巴褥子的床沿，指尖弹动，已换好一身齐整的衣裳，他忽又回身探入帐中，不知絮絮的说些什么，随后笑着抽身离去。

帐幔中正俯卧着一个饱受蹂/躏的人儿，披散的乌发根本遮掩不住满身的春/光，雪色肌肤上早已道道瘀/痕，找不到一块完好的皮/肉，且充斥着斑斑点点淫/靡的白/浊，而垂着头凤眸通红，嘴唇不由自主的咬紧，擢紧的指尖不受控制的颤抖着，正是初初恢复记忆的旭凤。

原来这一回他涅槃时携着母神的火灵珠一起，却未料遭遇了陌生人的突袭，而后火灵珠情急之下护体，一时间与涅槃之火相融相克，再加上比往昔威力更大的劫雷，使得他一时法力尽失，当真脑中一片空白，失却了记忆。

晨间太微替他梳理混乱的真元灵气，借着灵修将火系灵气缓缓输入体内，渐渐的使得混沌初开，那记忆又悉数回转过来，只是醒来看见面前不堪的景象，旭凤又忍不住使劲挣扎，奈何只把自己弄得浑身是伤，也不过在对方身上留下了些许白印。

然而混乱间指尖火光一闪，一簇金色的火焰骤然凭空出现，险险烧着垂着的帐幔，还是太微将将一握，将那火焰一把熄灭，惊奇的叫道：“琉璃火？没想到旭儿居然此番因祸得福，悟得了琉璃净火，真是可喜可贺……”

话虽这么说，可他却似想起了什么，忽又凑了过来，在那玉白的耳廓边低低的道：“不过方才旭儿的那几声夫/君，叫得为/父煞是舒/爽……”那话音未落，男人往后一仰，险之又险的避过了高高抬/起踢/蹬的腿，那腿落在帐外，却被反手抓住，一点一点掰/开。

“你……恬不知耻，悖逆伦常……你这个昏君！！”旭凤面色早已青白交加，心中怄得几乎要吐出血来，随着记忆恢复，昨夜自个儿化作鸦鸦被眼前的父帝肆意调/戏侮/辱，后又强/迫自己唤他夫君的画面越发叫人灵魂出窍般悚然。

那会自己失了记忆，又无法力傍身，遇见这样一个可怕的人物，真是叫天不应叫地无门，任由对方玩/弄，最后实在熬不过，也只能哭着叫夫君，也不知叫了几次，惹得那人越发兴致十足，然而等到记忆恢复，这些可耻的场景当真要让人将满腹黄胆水都吐出来。

“那又如何……方才是谁，苦苦哀求……”男人笑笑，根本不在乎怒容满面的旭凤，手掌一抄，已缓缓曲/起腿/弯，将那柔/嫩之处愈发靠向自己，一点点被碾/进不属于自己的硬/物的触感让青年骤然色变，奈何撑住肌肉虬结大腿处的手掌却根本无法阻挡对方的逼近。  
“不……不要！！”旭凤瞠目大叫，但随即闷哼一声，那人竟整根没入，粗长的阳柱在撑开极限的肠道中翻搅，缓缓动弹起来，一面又喘着粗气叫道：“旭儿此次涅槃，似是有什么不一样，连这软嫩的小穴也咬得紧，真是好不销魂……”诸如此类的淫声浪语愈发喋喋不休。

旭凤只能咬牙忍耐，红肿的唇早已咬破，尝出了几缕血腥味，而下体被做到痛的麻木，几乎感觉不到存在，方才的那一击似是强弩之末，已然耗尽所有的气力，只能一动一动的望着帐顶，朦胧的纱帘上，绣着无数瓜果石榴的形状，大抵是取自瓜瓞绵绵之意。

待那人终于逞尽了兽欲，翻身下床，又随口说着唤人来接，调笑着离去时，趴在床上的旭凤早已觉得浑身似散了架一般，只能无助的喘息，竟连抬起一根手指头的力气都没有，小腹之中饱胀不堪，又沉甸甸坠得慌，俱是那淫/龙射入的足量精/水，股间颤颤巍巍，黏腻湿滑一片，竟连闭合也不能够，稍稍相触，便能感受那灼烫热辣的刺痛，苦不堪言。

“我要杀了你，我一定要杀了你……”旭凤狠狠的闭了闭目，泪水不间断的从眼角滑落，口中喃喃，心中羞愤难当，初次被父帝强迫，懵懂的自己被那界域之术所束缚，浑身灵力不能运转，根本无法反抗，而后几次父帝却不曾再用那个法术，像是极为欣赏自个儿的挣扎之态。

如今那人越发肆意放浪，竟连伦理都浑然不顾，胁迫自己叫出夫君二字，旭凤又怎能忍得下，只得擢紧了掌心，在心中暗下决心，少不得豁出去这条命，也要与那人拼个你死我活，好过如此苟延残喘的活着。

一念如此，周身金光流转，轰隆一声，一股纯净透明呈淡金色的火焰自身上冒出，竟是方才被太微掐灭的琉璃净火，火光熊熊，旭凤却觉浑身舒坦，连那些疲惫都荡然无存，从喉咙间发出一声轻吟，骤然间人形褪去，又化作一只扑闪着华美无双羽翼的凤凰，于火焰之中初升。

他不知身为神鸟凤凰，天生便是好勇斗狠一族，幼时为萌萌红鸟，待年长便随着涅槃一次又一次提升境界，而这境界说起来与那心境相关，早些年涅槃成年，他不过是养在富贵窝的孩子，又何曾历练过风霜，也就初初悟得红莲业火，火系之中区区三品而已。

而此次涅槃为劫雷所逼，又被父帝梳理真气，且方才气冲云霄，怒不可遏，涤荡了暗沉沉的内心，竟使得境界越加稳固，比往日更为进益，旭凤睁着凤眼，看这六品的琉璃火一寸一寸烧过自己的身躯，一点点锤炼着底下的神骨，浑身越发炫彩夺目，终于大彻大悟。

原来自己先前所思所想真是大错特错，只因初次被压制，惑于那人的界域之术，心有戚戚，之后便回回放任自流，失了抗击之心，也使得心境大跌，连涅槃的劫雷都无可避过，如今终于痛下决心，又取得能够焚尽万物的琉璃净火，少不得要与老贼斗上一斗，灭了那无耻恶徒。

燎原君收到天帝的传讯，苦着脸来到这笠泽偏僻之地的竹屋时，眼前早已没有了那栋屋子，只见一簇簇细碎的白灰覆盖其上，纷纷扬扬一地，很难想像之前这里还是延绵不断的竹林和清幽的竹屋，未见人影的他不免紧张的召唤，大叫道：“殿下，殿下，你在哪？”

“燎原，我在……”一个淡淡的声音叫道，燎原君欣喜的转过头去，却见旭凤着了一身雪似的白衣，赤着双足，那足竟比衣裳下摆更白，满头乌发鸦鸦散落，披在那雪衣上，似划过澄心堂纸的枯墨繁枝，气息飘渺无垠，而那双缓缓抬起睁开的凤眸之中，竟骤然掠过一缕金光。

“殿下，你……无事了？！”燎原君简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，明明天帝传讯还要他好生伺候着，言外之意大抵殿下连爬起来的力气都没有，才让自己从旁协助，缘何此刻仿若新生，火系灵气扑面而来，而那若隐若现的气息竟与上清天玄灵斗姆元君有些相似。

“我无事，燎原，我们走罢……”旭凤再未多说什么，方才经过琉璃净火淬炼，心境越发通透，也明白许多以前想不通的道理，他又回首看了看那早已湮灭成灰炽的竹屋，心下暗叹以往的自己仿若初出茅庐的雏鸟般天真，才会被父帝那样肆意折弄，而如今的自己再不会如此……

风声呼啸，白影拔地而起，携着茫然的燎原君离去，灰炽纷纷，在风声中扬扬洒落，似冬日里飘不尽的雪，然而掠过后方那巍峨绵延的青山，再越过十数个方圆百余里的大湖，便能看见一处水泽微微，无数蒸腾水汽在暮色中氤氲而上，衬着染血的夕阳，似是不祥之兆。

润玉此刻正同娘亲说话，昨夜他被背来这洞庭湖，便迫不及待一头扎进水底，也在彦佑的指引下见到了自己的娘亲，那个曾经的洞庭湖主的女儿，如今的洞庭君簌离，这是一个十分美艳的女人，一身红色的鲛纱裹着玲珑的身躯，半边脸颊却似被火烧过一般，尽是斑驳的疤痕。

“鲤儿！”看见自己，那女子顿时仲然变色，忙不迭的伸出了手，只是又缓缓的放下，转过身道：“不知大殿来此，所为何事？”那声音冷如冰霜，真真拒人千里之外，润玉瞬间心头一哽，双膝跪下叫道：“娘亲，是我，鲤儿！”膝行几步抱住女子，便忍不住哽咽起来。

原来见到女子的那一瞬间，脑海中掠过无数朦朦胧胧的影子，都是幼小的自己与母亲东躲西藏的模样，而那容颜分明与女子十分相像，虽不知晓自己为何失去过去的记忆，但润玉早已认出眼前的人便是自己的母亲，他死死拥住对方，像是抓住唯一的浮木，怎么也不放手。

簌离冷漠的表情终于崩裂，她无奈的蹲下身子，与自己许久未见的儿子拥在一起，眼泪涔涔而下，一一滴落在润玉染上隐隐殷红的雪白外衫上，两人尽情的抱头痛哭，那苦涩的情绪让站在一旁的彦佑都不忍直视，板起了脸，眸中泪花滚来滚去。

待与娘亲絮絮说了一晚上的闲话，润玉也探明了洞庭湖如今的现状，虽说娘亲联合鼠仙等人伺机谋逆，可在见过父帝那可怕的掌控力之后，他便告诫母亲稍安勿躁，切勿冲动，待有了完全把握再一击即中，必要时先通知自己再做决定，而簌离虽然满口答应，却不以为然。

直到润玉惊见外头天光大亮，灼灼的日光几乎越过浅绿的水波，落入洞府中来，才恋恋不舍的与簌离告别，然而站在洞庭湖边，看着朝着自己遥遥挥手比记忆中憔悴许多的母亲，他又忍不住回了回头，又回过头，最后踏步上前，握住母亲的手细细的叮嘱。

待把那些细枝末节与母亲交代清楚，嘱咐其小心之后，润玉终于勉强扯出一个微笑，很想让母亲放心自己此时的处境，然而骤然间一道剧烈的火光自远处激射而来，倏忽之间便来到自己面前，火焰灼烫无比，不过咫尺便已感受那极强的热力，几乎要将扬起的衣角烧焦。

润玉大吃一惊，待要侧身避开那道不知名的火光，簌离咬牙冲了过来，一记极其微小的噗嗤声，那个红纱翩翩的女人抚着胸口，就这样倒在怀中，轻若鸿毛，又似重如泰山，让他颤抖的双手几乎都接不住那单薄的身躯，然而眼前又有一团更大的火球掠来，竟是避无可避。

Tbc……


End file.
